Si Kecil
by Akira Yuko
Summary: Naruto sangat bahagia menikmati kehidupan beserta keluarga kecilnya. Apalagi istri yang sangat ia cintai sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan sebuha kata kata. 'Speciat for NHFD#6 2015' #Family


**Ini hanyalah cerita pendek yang saya buat ubtuk Naruhina Fluffy Day #6 2015Maaf jika terlalu pendek atau kurang menarik ^^ cerita ini murni buatan saya sendiri ^^**

Enjoy It !

Naruto tersenyum bahagia menatap sosok kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Sosok bayi yang kecil nan mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Rambut jabrik warisan sang ayah beserta 3 kumis kucing di pipinya dan bibir tipis milik sang bunda membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Satu lagi, mata shappire yang indah milik sang ayah, tapi sayang mata yang indah itu tidak terlihat karena si kecil _Bolt_ sedang tidur.

Naruto tak henti hentinya tersenyum bahagia dan terus menciumi pipi chubby buah hatinya, membuat bayi yang berusia 8 bulan itu menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Bangunlah si kecil..."

Naruto mencubit pelan pipi Bolt berharap kalau putranya itu akan bangung. Tapi anaknya itu tak juga bangun dari tidurnya, meskipun dari tadi naruto mengganggunya tersus menerus.

Naruto mendesah lelah dan berbalik menatap istrinya yang sedang asyik membaca buku entah apa yang ia baca. Naruto memeluk perut istrinya yang sedikit buncit karena memang Hinata sedang hamil 5 bulan. Mengandung anak kedua mereka.

"Kenapa Bolt belum juga bangun ?" rengek manja Naruto.

Hinata diam diam tersenyum dibalik buku yang ia baca. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan suaminya itu, karena cuma hari minggu Naruto bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anak pertamanya. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Sebentar lagi juga bangun,"ucap Hinata sambil membelai sayang surai suaminya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Bolt terbangun disertai rengekan kecilnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dan berbalik menengok anaknya. Dan benar saja, Bolt langsung tersenyum melihat sang ayah sudah di depan mata disertai senyum khas nya.

Hinata pun juga ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang ia cintai berbagi senyum di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang ? Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Bolt hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban untuk sang ayah. Naruto pun juga tertawa senang tak kala Bolt tertawa lebih keras, sepertinya dia senang dengan ayahnya.

"Aku akan siapkan air," Hinata menutup buku yang ia baca dan menuruni tangga, meninggalkan anak dan ayah yang sedang asyik berdua,"

"Baiklah waktunya mandi," Naruto tersenyum dan mengendong Bolt di pundaknya lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

**Si Kecil**

_Naruto and Hinata and Bolt_

**Family and Romance**

_Rate T_

**Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

_Diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC_

**Special for NHFD6**

Bolt dengan lincah berjalan kesan kemari dibantu oleh sang ayah. Naruto memegang kedua tangan mungilnya agar anaknya itu tidak jatuh saat berjalan.

Naruto dengan sangat telaten mengikuti Bolt berjalan. Meskipun itu melelahkan tapi ia sangat suka melakukannya. Mengikkuti kemana Bo;t pergi sekaligus mengajarinya berjalan. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Apalagi suara decitan yang terdengar di sepatu Bolt membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk berjalan bahkan berlari, membuat Naruto jadi kualahan.

Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari suaminya berada itu oun tersenyum geli melihat suaminya yang kualahan mengikuti si kecil.

"Naruto-kun ! Waktunya makan !"

Mendengar teriakan istrinya Naruto pun mendongak ke atas, tanpa terasa sudah siang. Karena terus terusan bermain dengan Bolt sampai membuat Naruto lupa kalau hari sudah siang.

"Iya !"

Naruto menggendong Bolt dan mengajaknya menuju sang bunda.

Hinata dengan telaten menyuapi Bolt yang ada di gendongannya dengan bubur. Dunia seakan milik mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang makan dengan tampang masam.

"Ayah ?"

Hinata bermaksud menggoda suaminya dengan memanggilnya _Ayah_, tapi suaminya sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan menengok saja tidak.

"Jangan masam begitu dong~"

"Tidak adil ! Kenapa cuma Bolt yang di suapi ?" protes Naruto disertai wajah kesalnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, suaminya itu memang kadang tidak mau kalah dengan anaknya sendiri. Karena waktu dulu Naruto juga suka disuapi Hinata. Tapi semenjak adanya Bolt, jangan sampai ia berharap hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Bolt kan masih kecil. Belum bisa makan sendiri,"

Mendengar penuturan istrinya membuat Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Memang baginya anak adalah prioritas utama, tapi semenjak mereka punya anak perhatian Hinata padanya jadi berkurang. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aahhh~ Aahhh~" Bolt menggapai gapai ayahnya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Hinata mengerti dan menurunkan Bolt, Bolt merangkak menuju ayahnya dan duduk tepat di samping kaki ayahnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau berhasil membujuk ayah." Menggendong Bolt dan menciumnya dengan gemas.

Hari sudah malam, Bolt sudah tertidur di ranjang kecilnya. Meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terjaga. Naruto membelai sayang surai indigo milik sang istri yang ada di pundaknya.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bisang suaminya.

"Maaf kalau aku sering bertindak egois,"

"Tidak apa apa," Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku suka cemburu kalau Hinata menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Bolt dibanding aku,"

Naruto mengingat kembali kelakuannya yang konyol yang tidak mau kalah dari anak kecil. Bahkan masih bayi.

"Aku juga suka cemburu kalau Naruto-kun menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Bolt, meskipun dia anak kita..." Hinata berucap lirih disertai semburat merah di pipinya. Naruto ? tentu saja ia terkesima mendengar penuturan Hinata, ternyata tidak hanya dia yang merasa cemburu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bersikap se[erti itu lagi, karena..."

Naruto sengaja menghentikan ucapannya, sengaja membuat Hinata penasaran. Sebagai gantinya Naruto mengelus lembut perut istrinya.

"Anak kedua kita akan segera lahir," ucap Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya. Membuat Hinata merona merah. Ya, tinggal 4 bulan lagi adik Bolt akan lahir.

**OWARI ^^**


End file.
